Ungkapkanlah
by Harayosaki Ochi
Summary: Kadang kau takut untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Hanya karna ragu, hanya karna takut perubahan. Ungkapkanlah. Percaya atau tidak, semua yang kau takuti itu hanyalah ketakutanmu sendiri.


Disarankan untuk membaca melalui PC, karena ada tulisan yang berformat miring, dan dalam mobile tidak nampak (entah kalau BlackBerry dan smartphone lainnya). Dan mungkin akan membingungkan bila kalian tidak tahu mana yang miring mana yang tidak. Saya juga nggak tahu ini fic apa bukan, karena pendek sekali, tapi saya beranikan untuk publish. Sekian untuk pembuka, terima kasih, selamat membaca.

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Ungkapkanlah © Harayosaki Ochi a.k.a Ochi Amane

* * *

Jika ada yang ingin kau ungkapkan, ungkapkanlah.

Kita tak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Dan perlu kau ketahui,

apa yang kau takuti, kebanyakan adalah ketakutanmu sendiri.

* * *

_Tadinya Ia hanya mengagumi gadis itu dari jauh._

_Mengawasi dan mengikuti paras cantiknya dalam diam._

_Berusaha menjaga setiap inchinya dari bahaya apapun, walau tanpa terang-terangan._

_Dan Ia ingin tetap seperti itu._

_Menolak menginginkan hadirnya perubahan._

_Biar saja gadis itu dengan pria yang Ia cintai._

_Biar saja gadis lain mengejarnya karena parasnya yang tampan._

_Yang Ia tahu, di hatinya hanya ada gadis itu._

_Cukup baginya._

_Menurutnya perubahan itu justru membuat canggung semuanya._

_Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk_

•••

Getaran ponsel hitam di rerumputan merambat, memberi tanda pada pemiliknya bahwa seseorang meneleponnya. Dia menoleh, memeriksa siapa yang meneleponnya, sekilas sebelum mengangkat.

"Hn? – Taman. – Hn. – Sebentar lagi."

•••

_Hingga akhirnya Ia putuskan untuk memilikinya._

_Sejak kejadian itu._

_Ia hampir kehilangannya._

_Kaki indahnya patah dan rambut merah mudanya harus dipangkas pendek untuk memudahkan dokter menjahit luka di kepalanya._

_Gadisnya kecelakaan._

_Pemuda itu lalai menjaganya._

_Dua hari. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk membuatnya sadar._

_Seminggu. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan pada dirinya sendiri._

_Dua bulan. Waktu yang diperlukan untuknya sanggup berjalan tanpa kruk walau terpincang._

_Pemuda itu menghitungnya._

•••

Lagi-lagi ponsel yang diletakkan pada rumput hijau itu bergetar. Kali ini pesan singkat. Pemuda itu beralih dari mengetik pada laptopnya, menjadi mengetik balasan pesan singkat pada ponselnya. Tak perlu waktu yang lama hingga dia kembali mengetik pada laptopnya.

•••

_Kau tahu?_

_Sampai sekarang pun pemuda itu tak tahu dirinya butuh waktu berapa lama untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya._

_Beberapa hari setelah gadisnya dapat melangkah sendiri, dia mengungkapkannya. Hal yang dia kira takkan pernah terungkap._

_Tak butuh waktu. Karena selamanya rasa itu tak akan hilang. Saat gadisnya menerima._

_Seperti ratusan kupu-kupu tiba-tiba muncul dan mengepakkan sayap bergantian di perutnya._

_Seperti didonor darah saat dia tak membutuhkan tambahan darah._

_Seperti kakinya tiba-tiba mati rasa. Oh, yang ini sungguhan, bukan seperti._

_Dan satu-satunya yang Ia lakukan merengkuh gadisnya dan mengecup puncak kepalanya._

_Rasa-rasa aneh tadi selalu terulang dan terus berulang jika ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan gadis itu melintas di kepalanya._

•••

"Sasuke!"

Jika gadis itu tidak berlari, pemuda itu takkan menoleh hanya untuk mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau itu baru sebulan bisa berjalan." Pemuda itu menatap tajam gadis yang berlari menghampirinya dengan semangat hingga rambut pendeknya yang berwarna merah muda itu bergoyang kesana-kemari, bahkan sebagian menutupi pandangannya.

Gadis itu berhenti mendadak setengah meter sebelum menabrak pemuda yang dipanggilnya. Helai merah mudanya tersentak ke depan karena dia berhenti seakan dirinya motor balap yang melaju kencang dan tiba-tiba direm.

"Biar saja, biar kuat." Sakura, gadis dengan rambut merah muda tadi cengar-cengir sambil menyibakkan rambutnya yang ke depan. "Ayo, dong, Sasuke! Sudah ditunggu yang lain di gerbang!"

"Sebentar lagi." Pemuda tampan itu hampir melanjutkan kegiatan mengetiknya jika lengannya tidak dipegangi gadis itu.

"Ah, kamu tadi juga bilangnya sebentar, ternyata ditungguin yang lain hampir setengah jam. Trus ditelfon, katanya sebentar lagi, aku kesini belum selesai juga. Ah, udah, ah, ayo!" Sakura menutup cerocosannya dengan menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menutup lid laptop di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Lima menit," saran pemuda itu sambil menahan gerakan Sakura yang sudah setengah sukses untuk menutup lid laptopnya.

Sakura cemberut. "Tiga menit."

"Lima menit." Sasuke membuka lagi lid laptopnya dan mulai lagi mengetik.

"Ah, terserah. Pokoknya lima menit nggak muncul di depan gerbang, kamu ditinggal, lho," pesan gadis itu lalu berlari lagi, kali ini kembali ke depan meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Jangan lari," perintah Sasuke agak keras.

"Nggak pa-pa!" seru Sakura yang sudah semakin jauh.

•••

_Kau tahu? Pemuda itu aku, Uchiha Sasuke._

-fin-

_

* * *

_

Terlalu singkat bukan? Pantaskah ini disebut fic? Bagaimana pendapat kalian? Please, sampaikan apa-apa lewat review. Apa saja. Kecuali flame emosional yang nggak berpoint, langsung saya delete.

Saya masih butuh banyak belajar, mohon bimbingannya.

.

Sign,

**Harayosaki Ochi **a.k.a **Ochi Amane**


End file.
